deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Relinquished vs Mega Man
Megarelenquished.png|SuperSaiyan2Link I'm new to this, so bare with me. Description Two ability snatchers one on "one". does anyone else seem like this should be done? well, im gonna start this up. the blue bomber shall be going up against, what i used to call him in my yugioh decks, the "devil in the deck" because it is awesome. anyway, lets dive into the lore for these things. Interlude Mega Man Mega Man Start Theme Plays the son of eddison light, "the blue bomber", is a "child" prodigy. this robotic child has tooken down criminal mastermind albert wily, going through 8 stages of hazards, enemies, and at the end, robot masters, and the wily fortress, and more than 7 times at that. he has a multitude of weapons he had acrewed on his journeys, like the freeze cracker, which is not only multi-directional, but also splits into six smaller shots. this weapon is dropped by freeze man. he also has the rain flash, which is a screen nuke of toxic rain. it is dropped by toad man, and 'nuff said. he also uses the "junk" shield, which is anything but trash. it can be used as a shield, as intended, by useing electro-magnetically controlled spheres of..... something, to absorb a limited amout of damage, and can also be thrown to deal damage, the amount dealt falling according to the damage absorbed. the lightning bolt, the last one i will be touching up on, sends 4 random lightning bolts down from the top of the screen, crashing down on what hopefully is your foe and not a empty space. this weapon is dropped by dynamo man. Music Transition mega man is not without faults, because he seems to have a childlike innocence, thus making him think jail is enough for dr. wily, despite him always managing to get out of jail free. why does'nt he just kill the bugger? oh right.... then the devs at capcom would have to come up with a new villain..... anyway, he also has robotic support animals, like rush, beat & tango. but since this is a one on one, he is being granted the ability to use ALL CURRENT SPECIAL WEAPONS, but none of his pets are allowed since this is technically calling in backup. now, onto the "devil in the deck"! i say that mega man is a very powerful warrior, and deserves a upgrade from the title "blue bomber". how about "blue bane"? Relinquished this music begins to play ahh, relinquished. good memories. relinquished is a ritual card in the quite popular card game "yugioh". it is a unique monster, having a base attack & defense stat of rock-bottom 0. however, here is where it's effect kicks in: it can equip an opponent's monster on the field to it. then, it gains attack & defense points equal to the equipped monster. if it were to be destroyed, the equipped monster is destroyed instead, and if destroyed by battle, your opponent takes all battle damage you would have taken. whenever relinquished uses his power-snatching ability, the thing he is absorbing gets attached onto him, according to the anime. the creature..... somehow.... gets grafted onto it's wings..... through a vortex in it's stomach.... hole.... thing. this can work for him, because, do to mega man being extremely kind-hearted, to the point of it being a fault. thus, megaman would falter when attacking, thinking that he may end up hurting his friends. 'Music Transition ' relinquished also is unique in that it is a fusion material monster for multiple fusion monsters. thousand-eyes restrict has the same absorbing attack, but the damage reflecting effect does not proc. instead, it prevents your opponent from attacking, hence the "restrict" in it's name. however, this monster also requires thousand-eyes idol, which is literally useless aside from thousand eyes restrict. it also is a fusion material for millenium-eyes restrict, which is much more situational, but easier to summon. instead of having a specific monster, it only requires a second effect monster. the effect of MER is that you can absorb a monster from the opponent's field OR graveyard, where destroyed monsters go, but it has to be a effect monster. additionally, any copies of that card are incapable of attacking or activating their effects. for this battle, relinquished shall be using curse of dragon and dark magician, as they have beeen canonically absorbed by relinquished in the anime. however, due to how few cards it has equipped to it, i am also allowing the person that wirtes the battle to use any 5 level 4 monsters, 2 rank 6 or lower monsters, and 2 level 8 or higher monsters. overall, relinquished is a bit of a pupet master in terms of combat, more suited to being behind the scenes, orchestrating events to victory rather than battling on the field. Fight! Conclusion Category:Eseer1337 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles